


BFFS 4 LIVES

by IcyKali



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Or could be shippy, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKali/pseuds/IcyKali
Summary: A cutesy drawing of Dax and Sisko for the Star Trek: Just In Time Fest!
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax/Benjamin Sisko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek: Just in Time Fest





	BFFS 4 LIVES




End file.
